


Fifty Shades of Teal

by AngelaChristian



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Light BDSM, M/M, Male Solo, Punishment, Slash, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 21:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14270031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelaChristian/pseuds/AngelaChristian
Summary: Teaser:Some of the other Cylons called the Fives “prude old virgins with a stick in the butt” behind their back, but Five knew better and made Aaron appreciated a good stick from time to time.Fives were always odd numbers.





	Fifty Shades of Teal

**Author's Note:**

> This extra scene is set during the BSG-movie "The Plan".  
> Disclaimer : This fanfiction is based on "Battlestar Galactica 2003" by Ron D. Moor and Glen Larson, I don't make money with this.

Silence. Silence and darkness surrounded his body that seemed to be weightless and floating in warm liquid. Now he could see the blurred milky white light shinning from above through the jelly. With an instinctive movement, he sat up, brook through the surface and gasped for air as if he was drowning. Panic-stricken he took another deep breath.

„It’s all right, you made it through,” sounded a, his own, familiar calm voice next to him. Aaron was sitting legs crossed on the rim of a switched of resurrection tube. In his lap, he was holding a carefully folded suit with a teal jacket and a white towel. Their eyes met and Aaron started to whisper.  
“What’s your favorite color?”  
“Magentaocher.”  
Aaron nodded, only his Five would reply with this non-existing color that served as their secret recognition code.  
Back on Caprica both of them had used the human name “Aaron Doral” and pretended to be the same person in order to be able to access different locations at the same time. In case somebody saw through their game or met them in the same place they had made up a cover story about being twins from Geminion. Sometimes journalists had to be creative.  
Five wiped of the jelly fluid from his face.

“Cavil wanted you to blow up Galactica, but nobody got seriously injured nor was any major damage done to the ship … He is still mad at us Fives in general and at both of us in particular. Of course his preference for the Sixes and Eights had nothing to do with it,” he huffed ironically. “I don’t like their current attitude. Maybe we should indeed try harder.“ 

„Actually, I don’t mind whether some of the humans have escaped their faith. They hardly stand a chance on their own in space, especially on rusty ships like the Galactica.”

“I am more concerned about our status as Fives. If we don’t please Cavil, we’ll soon be sweeping the floors of the basestars, listening to the laughter of the Sixes and Eights. I’d like to spare that faith to you, me and the rest of our fellow Fives.” Aaron continued to lecture him. “I think you’re not aware of the seriousness of this matter. Cavil has a great deal of influence on our brothers and sisters, if we oppose on him, we are on our own. None of the other models will support us. Beside of that, why would I care about the faith of some escaped humans? Did they ever do anything positive at all for us Cylons?”

Aaron faced him. “Did you ever like any or even one of the humans? Back then on Caprica or aboard Galactica? Did you wish to get familiar with one of them or even date a human?”

„No way, those horrible creatures are beyond my standards. Could you mingle with them?” Five grimaced with disgust. “There is no doubt about my loyalty to you or my brothers and sisters.”  
“Nevertheless I have to punish you for your failing.” His eyes sparkled for a second.

Five got out of the resurrection tube and started to wipe the remaining jelly off his naked body. Aaron secretly watched him from the corner of his eye. Again he was fascinated by the perfect physical match of their bodies. The slim and elegant build body, the pale flawless skin, the light blond hair, who could resist to that? At least not him and neither could Five during the long nights on Caprica.  
Aaron took the towel and rubbed it over his back down to the waist where he paused for a second before he moved it further down over his firm butt. He loved massaging his back and Five enjoyed it visibly. Now he wrapped the towel around his waist.

Five turned around and reached for the appropriated bundle of clothes.

“Not that fast, Five,“ he said in a stringent voice.  
He stopped in his movement and gave Aaron a questioning look.  
„I would like to punish you right here and now. Afterwards you can get dressed.”  
„You’d like to punish me, isn’t that Cavils task?“ He sounded amused.  
“I think, you’ll prefer my punishment to his’ and you’ll enjoy it more.”  
„Will you treat me like a human?“  
„Maybe, but when I look at you, I get the impression that you lack the necessary respect. I’m going to teach it to you. Bent over my lap.”  
Five anticipated what he was going to do and placed himself laying on his belly on him. Aaron pushed the lower part of the towel upwards and revealed his naked skin. Like checking it, he ran his hand over the flesh then pinched it.  
A pleasant shower ran over Five’s back. What was what he had been waiting for, why did he hesitate so long. He felt his rising arousal, but Aaron went on teasing him. His hand cupped his cheek, kneaded it softly, but avoided touching any more intimate parts of his body. Impatiently he pushed his lap against his thigh.  
Aaron felt the pressure of Five’s hard cock trough the towel against his body, but he wouldn’t give in that easily to his urgency. He too, that to restrain himself to not take him right now. Without further warning, his hand hit Five’s naked skin.  
He was startled and flinched, but sighted with pleasure. Finally things were getting started.  
“You disobedient machine, how could you mess up such an easy task?”

One more slap on his butt. Five panted. “More!” He pushed himself tighter against Aaron and rubbed his body against him. The towel provided additional friction that increased his arousal.  
He hadn’t seen him in a while, not to talk about having had Sex, so he could hardly wait for more, but he knew Aaron’s preference for keeping him waiting. Five assumed that his cock was already as hard as his own, stretching the fabric of his pants and pushing against his zipper, but Aaron kept on ignoring his personal desire.  
Another slap on his naked skin. Now he groaned uncontrolled. His breath went panting with the increasing number of faster and faster hits.

Suddenly, Aaron stopped. „Kneel down in front of me.“

Five obeyed. The towel fell on the floor and revealed his naked body. Aaron looked down his body, then their eyes met.

„Now, touch yourself.“

Five’s hand slid down into his lap. Aarons eyes followed. His breath went faster.

Five looked at his crotch. He could clearly see the bulge in his pants. He imagined opening the zipper, leaning forward and…

Finally Aaron unfixed his belt and stripped down his pants. Five’s eyes followed every movement carefully.  
Aaron lowered his eyes, which he took as a request to lean forward and bury his head in his lap, while his hand played with himself. Aaron grabbed his hair and pushed his head further down. Licking, sucking and teasing Five took him close to the edge. He felt that it won’t take long and let go of his cock.

Aaron didn’t blink or flinch, while Five felt splashes of warm liquid running down his chest. He never lost control, even when he did. Five didn’t know anything more sexy than that.  
Aaron spread the towel carefully over his lap and knees in order to protect his clothes. This was so typical of him, always concerned about his appearance, he mustn’t get dirty no matter what.

“Now it’s your turn. Come for me” ,he demanded. 

With a relieved sigh, Five let go and the towel was a good idea after all. 

“Now, you may get dressed, I’m done with you.” Aaron tidied his clothes as if nothing had happened between them.  
Catching his breath, Five said: “You were right, I liked this better. Next time, I’ll be in charge.” 

“You know where you can find me, if…you know…you need some more lessons.” He walked away and didn’t look back.

Some of the other Cylons called the Fives “prude old virgins with a stick in the butt” behind their back, but Five knew better and made Aaron appreciated a good stick from time to time. Fives were always odd numbers.


End file.
